


Smooth operator

by Servena



Series: Dancing with Nancy Wheeler [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, Smooth Operator by Sade, Steve's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Steve remembers exactly the moment when he realized.





	Smooth operator

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

Steve remembers exactly the moment when he realized.

He was sitting in one of the armchairs in his parents’ living room, occasionally taking a sip from the bottle of beer in his hand. He’d lost count of the amount of bottles he’d emptied before, but the comfortable buzz in his head and the heaviness of his limbs told him it was just the right amount. Enough to relax, not yet too much to be enjoyable. Not too much to still remember in the morning what he was witnessing right now.

It had taken quite a few bottles of beer and even more begging and puppy eyes from Nancy (and maybe a bit of pulling from Steve) to even get Jonathan on the dance floor (which was really just a space in the living room they’d cleared of furniture, and if they’d left any scratch marks on the floor his parents will be having a fit). For a while all three of them had danced around each other, moving their bodies to music Jonathan had claimed was “absolutely terrible”, even though he had smiled far too much to not be enjoying himself. Then Steve had gone down to the cellar to get more beer, and when he had come back (carrying the whole box just in case), he had come back to – this.

Somehow a slow song had snuck his way onto one of Steve’s party tapes (or maybe it was a making-out-tape, he hadn’t been very focused anymore when he’d switched them out half an hour ago) and Nancy and Jonathan were dancing – not dancing the way they had before, with silly moves and barely any touching, but _really_ dancing, slow and very close to one another. Nancy had wrapped her arms loosely around Jonathan’s neck while he had placed his hands a bit awkwardly on her hips. Nancy was smiling, a soft smile that made her look even more beautiful. Jonathan’s mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide as if he couldn’t quite believe that this was really happening.

He hadn’t wanted to interrupt them, so he’d simply set down the box with the beer on the table, grabbed one and sat down in a nearby armchair. Now he watched as they slowly moved to the sound of “Smooth operator”. He briefly wondered if this was more up Jonathan’s alley or if it was too cheesy (even though he surely didn’t seem to mind right now). He’d have to ask him later.

He could see Nancy move her lips to the music like she did sometimes when she thought no one was looking. _No need to ask, he's a smooth operator…_ It wasn’t really a romantic song if you paid attention to the lyrics (which Steve found himself doing more and more since he’d met music snob Jonathan Byers), but there was something about the slow melody that was enticing, almost sensual.

They were absolutely beautiful together.

Just a few months before there would have been jealousy burning in his stomach only at the thought of this, of Nancy with someone else, especially with Jonathan. He was a bit shocked to realize there was no trace of that feeling left. Instead something warm slowly uncurled in his chest as he sunk deeper into the armchair, the bottle of beer in his hand forgotten. This was okay. This was more than okay. This was good.


End file.
